Skateboards and Skittles
by d3lyricool3xi
Summary: He comes in once a week and leaves with a bag of skittles. She rings up his order and hands him his receipt, hoping for the day when they connect. And then they do. AH, BxE. Skaterward. M for some of the good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Here with my new story! Hope you like. **

**No beta, so any mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characs. I just own the other stuff. But you all know this.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"That'll be seven dollars and twenty-eight cents," I said to the pimply teenager, waiting as he fished in his pocket for his money. Once I had the order rung, he turned and walked out quickly, the bell ringing as the door swung open and then shut.

I sat down on the chair behind the register and sighed. I was ready to go home already. Working at a sporting goods store as a seventeen-year old girl who doesn't really have an athletic bone in her body isn't the most exciting thing in the world. But it got me money, which I desperately needed. And then, there was the other highlight of my week… which was due to come any minute.

I looked at the clock on the computer screen again. Three twenty-two. Eight more minutes. I sat in silence, waiting for him to come in, and just as always, the bell hanging above the door jingled precisely at 3:30 PM. My palms instantly began sweating and I stood up, my heart pounding as he walked in. I pretended to fiddle with the golfing magazine in front of me as he looked around hesitantly. I'd learned not to look at him when he came in. After a second of making sure the store was empty, he slowly made his way back toward the same wall he always went to- the skateboards.

I stared at him surreptitiously as he stared up at the numerous boards hanging on hooks from the wall, an admiring sigh escaping from my lips. He was lanky and tall, standing well over six feet, and was dressed as usual in a black hoodie with a t-shirt- it was blue today- under it and fitted stone-washed jeans. I leaned over the counter to see what shoes he was wearing. Black and blue worn Vans.

He came in every Tuesday at 3:30, and he always made sure the store was empty before he came in, walking cautiously and eyeing the skateboards. He was always so still, so silent, and I wondered what his story was. His eyes, the few times I had actually seen them, were always filled with sadness.

I watched, inexplicably sad, as he reached up and touched one of the skateboards wistfully, almost lovingly. He sighed deeply, his hand running over the grainy deck before he dropped it. He stared at it for a moment longer before turning around. I immediately dropped my gaze and stared at the golfing magazine in front of me unseeingly, listening as his feet shuffled around the store. After a few moments, he began walking up to the register and I swallowed nervously, shifting on my feet.

He reached one large, slender hand out for the small racks beneath the counter and came up with a bag of skittles, placing them on the counter. They were smoothie flavored today, and it made me smile internally. By now, I had the price memorized.

"That'll be two dollars and six cents," I said softly.

It was silent as he got the amount from his wallet and handed it over to me. As I grabbed it, his nickel slipped through my fingers, clanging loudly on the countertop. Cursing my clumsiness, I reached for it at the same time he did, and our fingers touched for the first time. I gasped, feeling a current of electricity shoot up my arm. Reflexively, I looked up at the same moment that he lifted his eyes. It felt like time suspended as I looked him full in the face for the first time.

He had an almost dangerously sharp, square jawline. Stylishly messy bronze hair- it was a weird mixture of brown, red, and orange- fell down over his straight, somewhat bushy eyebrows. Sad, soulful green eyes the color of old cola bottles and spring grass led down to a slightly crooked nose and full, soft-looking pink lips that were currently turned down in a slight frown. He was utterly handsome. I was captivated.

Swallowing to moisten my suddenly dry throat, I opened my mouth to speak just as the bell over the door rang and a group of loud kids started walking in, effectively breaking the spell. He pulled his hand back quickly and I picked up the nickel with slightly shaking hands. I noticed he was careful not to touch my skin again and my heart fell slightly as I rang his skittles up and gave him his receipt.

"Here you go," I said quietly.

He took his skittles and then looked at me for just a moment, then spoke. "Thank you," he said just as quietly, his slightly gravelly, deep voice washing over me, and then he turned and walked out. I watched as he stopped in front of the door, pulled his hoodie over his head, and opened his bag of skittles, tilting his head back to pour a few into his mouth. He chewed slowly as he turned back to the store one more time.

And then he was gone.

* * *

**What do you think? Would love to hear from you. **

**Thanks for reading- Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with chapter 2!**

**Thanks to those that reviewed. I appreciate your interest :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight or any of the characs or settings from it. As you all know.**

**Alright, let's learn a little about Bella now...**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Thanks for staying to close up the store," my manager Mr. Newton said as he closed his safe.

"No problem," I answered politely, though I really just wanted to go home. But staying behind to help clean the store gave me much needed overtime money. I'd stayed overtime three nights this week. This week's check would be nice. "Do you need help with anything else?"

He looked around and then shook his head. "No. That's all I think. You go on home. And be careful out on those roads. It's really dark this time of night." I smiled; he always said that, and he was really such a great boss. He was an ordinary-looking man in his forties, average height with gray-tinted sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes, but he was really quite nice as long as you did what he asked of you.

"Yes, sir," I said, waving as I pulled on my jacket and walked out. Taking a deep breath, I began the ten minute walk home. I really loved this walk, though I always had to be alert for danger from other people. Even though this was the small town of Forks, Washington, danger was everywhere. All around me, there were trees and dirt and grass, and besides Mr. Newton's sporting store, there was only a Thriftmart and gas station on my way home. I liked it though, because it was quiet and gave me the alone time I needed to just think about my day and to prepare myself for what I would face at home. Though, as it always did on Tuesdays- and many other days to be truthful- my mind returned to that mysterious man that came in at 3:30.

I wondered what his story was. Something about him called out to me; I was drawn to him even though we'd never spoken. In fact, the first time that we'd even met eyes was today. My heart thumped as I remembered it. His eyes were so beautiful and seemed so sad and wise yet innocent, as if he was an old man trapped in a younger man's body. He always came to the skateboards, but I noticed he never got one. Maybe his sadness had something to do with skateboards. Maybe I could help him, offer for him to test drive one if he wanted to.

I stowed those thoughts away as I arrived at my house, feeling that small twinge of shame as always when I saw it. It used to be beautiful, a simple two-story white Victorian with black shutters and a huge wraparound porch. Now, the white paint was dirty and cracked and even chipped some around the windows. The front yard, once full of vibrant, thick green grass, was now just short and patched, with some dark brown dirt showing through. The picket fence was a lost cause. I didn't like the conditions of the house, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

I got the mail before I opened the entrance of the gate and closed it behind me, walking up the cement path that led to the porch. I paused to look at it in the light of the porch and frowned. Another letter from some college and another from the utilities company. I sighed and I unlocked the door, and as soon as I did, what sounded like horse hooves began pounding from the back of the house. I smiled to myself despite the letters as I put my things down on the small table in the hallway, the pounding footsteps getting louder. As soon as I'd slipped my slippers on, there were two shouts of my name at the same time that two little bodies came running through the doorway.

Their voices called my name gleefully and I knelt down and opened my arms as they came flying into them, squeezing me as tightly as they could in a hug. I smiled as I held the little boy and girl, ages three and two respectively, in my arms, their warm bodies melting away the slight chill from the cool spring air.

"And how was your day, Sarah? Will?" I asked, and listened as they both talked rapidly about all that they'd done, something about coloring and Spongebob. I listened until they were finished and then said, "That sounds like fun! I tell you what; why don't you go get your bath ready and afterward, you can show me your pictures and we'll read a story." They both cheered and then ran down the hallway, holding hands. I looked up as my old schoolmate and best friend walked into the hallway behind them, though at a much slower pace.

"How were they today, Alice?" I asked her as I walked toward her.

"They were good, as always," she answered, smiling as she gave me a hug. "I got to finish my homework while they played and clean up a little during their nap."

I felt the familiar twinge of guilt as I heard all that she'd done. "I'm so sorry I can't pay you more, Alice. I promise, once I get a better—"

"Stop right there, Isabella Marie," she said sternly, her pouty lips turning into a frown. "We're best friends. I don't mind. And besides, you always used to help me study in school. The least I can do is watch two really cute kids for a few hours a day." I opened my mouth to protest, but she narrowed her big gray eyes at me and said, "Shut. Up Bella. Seriously. You say one more word and I swear I will slap you."

I couldn't help but smile. She was tiny, barely reaching five feet, and with her big eyes and short cut black hair, she looked like a pixie. She could manage to be scary, but I knew the big heart that lay beneath it. "Thanks, Alice," I said gratefully, hugging her again, and she hugged me back. Letting her go, I lowered my voice and said, "Mom?" With a sympathetic frown, she shook her head sadly. I grimaced but tempered it with a sigh.

"Alright. Thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow," I said. She smiled and then made her way out, closing the door behind her. I was eternally grateful to her. Without her help and support, I was sure I would have given up a long time ago. Even though we weren't as close as before since our lives were so different now, our relationship was still strong. She knew almost everything about me and I about her; I was glad to have her as my best friend.

I slumped against the door, gathering my strength before walking through the house to the living room. I frowned as I saw the five empty bottles on the coffee table. With a sigh, I went and picked them up, throwing them in the trashcan in the kitchen before I walked up the stairs. I peeked into mom's room to see her in bed, laid out on her back and snoring deeply, her curly dirty blonde hair flung in every direction just like her arms and legs. I walked in and tucked her under the covers, watching as she rolled over and mumbled in her sleep, the smell of alcohol lingering in the air around her. I heard something fall to the floor and picked it up, looking at it.

Tears stung my eyes as I looked at a picture of her, laughing and carefree while sitting in the lap of my father, who had his arms around her, his moustache curved upward in a smile. His dark eyes were sparkling with little laugh lines creasing on either side of them; his brown hair was spiky, as always. I swallowed back the lump that always came up in my throat when I saw him and put the picture on her bedside table. Sighing, I bent down to kiss her forehead before walking out and closing the door softly behind me.

"Alright, ready for bath?" I said as I walked into the bathroom to see Will and Sarah already in the water, playing with bubbles.

"Bath!" Sarah said gleefully, splashing, and I laughed before kneeling down to wash them. She never failed to make me laugh with her cheerful personality. Thirty very wet minutes later, we were all in our pajamas and in their room in bed, picking a book to read for their bedtime story.

"What do we want to read tonight?" I asked, looking through the piles of books before settling on one of my favorites when I was younger, Dr. Seuss's _One Fish Two Fish, Red Fish Blue Fish_. They were asleep by the end of the book. Getting up, I tucked first Will and then Sarah in and then stared down at them. Sarah had gotten mom's dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, while Will had gotten dad's brown hair and mom's eyes. They were the only reason I kept going sometimes. I kissed them softly on their foreheads before turning on their Aladdin night lamp- the only one they'd agreed on- and closing the door halfway behind me.

I walked into my room and glanced at the study books left on my bedside table. Briefly, I debated studying a little, but I was too exhausted. Between truly seeing my mystery man- yes, I called him mine- staying almost an hour overtime to clean, feeling guilty about not being able to pay Alice more, and worrying about mom and the kids, I was spent for the day and couldn't study. As usual. _Tomorrow_, I promised myself.

I slipped my pajama pants off and climbed into bed, settling down. I was asleep within minutes, the last thing I saw a pair of soulful green eyes and skittles swimming beneath my eyelids.

* * *

**So, a bit about Bella. Thoughts? Speculations? Would love to hear from you. **

**More of Edward next chapter. See ya next week.- Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**As you all know, I own nothing that is Twilight. That's all SM.**

**Alright, a little more interaction with Edward...**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

I watched the clock anxiously the next Tuesday as it neared 3:30. Between caring for the kids and watching after mom this week, I was tired. I hadn't been able to study yet, and I wanted nothing more than to go home and just fall into an endless, deep sleep. But right then, I was looking forward to seeing my mystery man even more, and found myself smiling slightly when he walked in, looking around as usual. When his gaze turned toward my counter I looked down, continuing to wipe it down.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Mystery Man walked through the store, heading straight for the skateboards as usual. When I saw him staring up at them, his hands hanging loosely at his sides, I thought about what I'd been thinking since last Tuesday. I still felt drawn to him and realized that I'd never find out the story behind his eyes if I didn't make a move. Just thinking about it made me nervous, and as I saw him heave out a great sigh, I began doubting my decision. But when he dropped his head momentarily, I knew I was going to do it.

With a deep breath, I walked up to him, my hands already sweating and my heart pounding so hard I was surprised he couldn't hear me. The store wasn't large, yet it seemed to take forever to get to where he was. I stopped about three feet away from him- he was staring up at the skateboards, looking lost in thought and so sad that it made my heart squeeze in my chest. I took a deep breath. I had to do this.

"Can I help you?" I asked softly, my voice shaking slightly. He jumped in surprise and turned to me, his eyes widening in his face as they met mine. Just as quickly, he dropped them to stare at the floor, stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his hoodie and hunching his shoulders. I recognized the gesture- he was closing in on himself, guarding himself. The move clearly said 'Don't touch me'. I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to guard himself around me, but I didn't want to scare him away.

"No, I'm fine," he mumbled, and his voice was just as smooth and deep with that hint of gravel as I remembered.

"Are you sure? Would you… Would you perhaps like to try out one of the skateboards? I can take it down for you…" I began.

"No!" he said, cutting me off, and I watched as his nostrils flared and he took a step back, the muscle in his jaw twitching as he clenched his teeth. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was even in his anger and my heart ached at the pain and fear I saw in his pretty green eyes. I so wanted to know the cause of it, wanted to wipe it away and see them sparkling with humor and happiness. He took a deep breath and noticeably relaxed his shoulders before giving me a weak smile. "No, it's fine. I was just looking," he said in a much calmer voice.

_Just like you do every week,_ I said to myself in my head. It fell awkwardly silent between us as he avoided my gaze and I kept peeking up at him shyly. This was going nowhere. _Come on Bella_, I told myself.

I don't know why I pushed it. Maybe it was because of the pain and fear that he was trying to conceal, or my thought that I wanted to get rid of it. Maybe it was because of my crush and how I wanted to get to know him. Maybe it was because I needed something else to focus on besides the reality of my life. Either way, I went on, talking too much as I always did when I was nervous. "It's no problem, really. I just noticed that you always come in and look at the skateboards, and I thought-"

"Well stop thinking. It's none of your fucking business," he spat, and he was glaring at me with so much rage and hatred that I took a step back. I was surprised at the sharp pain in my chest at his words and gaze; I'd only felt it once before, and that seemed like eons ago.

I dropped my eyes, the hot sting of tears filling them. I clasped my slightly hands together and mumbled, "I'm sorry." I turned and walked back behind the checkout counter quickly, trying to get ahold of myself. Some might say it was irrational for me to be so affected by a man I'd barely even had a conversation with, but I was. I wanted the chance for the conversation, to see what was underneath his exterior. And I just knew somehow that I'd ruined it.

I opened the register and pretended to count money to distract myself from my tears as I heard the sound of his now heavy steps toward the door. When he neared the counter, he paused. I waited with a pounding heart, expecting him to come get his skittles. But he didn't. Instead, he walked out quickly, slamming the door open so hard that the metal handle hit the front display window where 'Newton's Sporting Goods' was written in large white letters. A small crack appeared in the left corner of the window where the metal struck the glass and as I watched him walk away quickly, hood up and hands deep in his pockets, that same crack splintered through my heart.

He didn't come for the next two Tuesdays.

* * *

**Poor, poor Bella. Edward's a little sensitive, no? Any guesses as to why that is?**

**Would love to hear from you.**

**Thanks for reading.- Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing Twilight. It's all SM's.**

**Alright, let's see if Edward can redeem himself just a little...**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Two Tuesdays later, I was in a horrible mood. I'd had an argument with mom before she left for work that morning. I'd tried to talk to her about her drinking and she'd gotten defensive and ended up crying. I felt so horrible; I knew she was having a hard time dealing with the aftermath of what happened to dad too. I shouldn't have said anything; it was my duty as her daughter to help her, and she needed me now more than ever. I would have to apologize for being so selfish later.

Thinking of Mystery Man only added to my misery. He hadn't come in last Tuesday or the one before it and I was certain I'd run him off forever. Because of my nosiness and assumptions, I'd made him uncomfortable in a place where I could see he was comfortable, even if he was sad. And I'd ruined my only chance to get to know him. Well, what did I need a man for anyway? I couldn't handle one with all that I had going on right now. What man in his right mind would want a girl with the responsibility of two kids? It was stupid of me to think of him that way anyway. At least that's what I tried to tell myself as some form of comfort.

It didn't really work.

I didn't even look at the clock as I went about my day, instead just ringing up the orders of the people who came in and helping them if they had any questions or if they needed me to get something for them. Most of them I knew; Forks was a small town and everyone knew each other. Other people came out of Seattle to this store because we were usually stocked in what they needed, most of it wheels for bikes or skateboards and other equipment like helmets and skates.

When the bell rang at 3:30, I didn't even look up from the computer screen. I just said, "Good afternoon. Welcome to Newton's." If they needed me they could come get me. I didn't feel well enough to try and be sociable. When it was silent and I didn't hear any footsteps shuffling on the industrial carpet, I looked toward the front door. And then my breath caught.

Spring green eyes were staring at me intensely from underneath unruly copper hair. He had his hands shoved in the front pocket of his brown and white striped hoodie which was over a white t-shirt, and his stone-washed jeans led down to white sneakers. It was Mystery Man.

I just stared at him, feeling that same pull that I felt before, but then I remembered our last encounter. His eyes, though not angry and filled with loathing like they had been that time, were by no means friendly. They were simply grave and searching, and the way they pierced mine made me feel exposed and uncomfortable. I dropped my gaze, my heart pounding, and pressed my lips together to repress the word vomit that wanted to spill out of my mouth.

Had he been okay? Why didn't he come in for two weeks? What made him come today? Was he still mad at me? Why was he staring at me? Why was there some delicious-looking scruff covering his jawline? And… why did he look so sad? I wanted to ask it all, but I managed to keep my silence. I felt his gaze on me and fidgeted until I heard the sound of his feet shuffling across the carpet.

I couldn't help but peek up and watch the graceful way he moved, almost as if he was gliding across the floor. He stopped when he got to the skateboards and then turned toward me; I immediately dropped my eyes quickly and found some papers to straighten up in order to make myself look busy. As I did, I chanced a glance over at him, only to see him still staring. I squeaked quietly as my hands fumbled and I dropped the papers. I felt my cheeks warm as I bent down to pick them up. I jolted in surprise when I heard the sound of a quiet, manly chuckle. It was coming from him. It charmed me, even as it caused the sting of embarrassment to get worse. Could this day get any worse?

I picked up the papers with shaking hands and took several calming breaths before I stood up slowly, putting them down into a neat pile on the counter. When I peeked up under my eyelashes this time, he was looking up at the skateboards with his hands still in his pockets. But when I looked closer, I saw the smallest smirk on his face. Was he _still_ laughing at me? He doesn't show up for two weeks after yelling at me and then has the nerve to_ laugh_ at me? _Asshole._

My face burned with embarrassment and anger as I sat there at the counter and he stared at the skateboards. I had just reached the end of my patience when he sighed and turned away from them. I straightened up in my stool as he walked toward me, making sure to keep my eyes firmly on the fake granite pattern. I held my breath despite myself when his hands reached down for the rack under the counter. He came up with a pack of skittles and slid them across the counter. I sighed internally as I saw his long, slender fingers slide back as I picked the bag of original skittles up and scanned it.

"Two dollars and six cents," I said shortly.

He handed me the amount and I put it in, giving him his receipt. I made sure I didn't drop anything this time and commended myself for my surprisingly steady hands. I handed him his skittles and turned pointedly back toward the computer screen, glaring at it. He didn't move, and neither did I. And then he spoke.

"Bella."

The sound of his voice saying my name, even as tentatively as he did, made shivers run down my spine and my breath catch in my throat. My palms began sweating as I blinked rapidly. Other customers called me by my name; it was on my nametag after all. But there was something about him saying it that made it a completely different experience, and I couldn't resist looking at him. I turned toward him and he was there, sad green eyes staring at my face intently. But there was something else in those eyes, and it looked surprisingly like… warmth?

My heart pounded as he dropped his eyes and reached a hand out slowly until he was touching mine. I gasped quietly as I felt that same electric hum tingle up my arm and watched as his lips turned down into a bemused frown, just like they had the first time we touched. His fingers were warm and slightly rough and my skin burned where he was touching me.

I watched as he gently turned my hand over and brought his other hand to it, holding something that he pressed into my hand and then folded my fingers over. When I raised my eyes to his, I was stunned to see a faint lopsided smile on his face.

"Wh…What?" I asked, realizing he'd said my name long ago and I'd never answered, and his smile grew as he withdrew his hands. I felt the loss instantly and clutched the paper he'd left in my hands. This was a complete change from two weeks ago and even the times before that. I was so confused.

"I'm sorry… for two weeks ago," he said. I just gaped at him before I realized that he was waiting for an answer.

Swallowing hard, I said, "It's okay. I shouldn't have intruded." My voice was faint and shaky, but he must have heard me because he nodded in acknowledgement and stuffed his hands in his hoodie.

He looked down at the ground and said, "No, I knew you were watching me….before. I mean, you're in here every time I come in, so why wouldn't you? I just wasn't expecting you to come up and talk and then you talked about the skateboard… Anyway, I didn't mean to take it out on you, so I'm really sorry. I won't do it again."

That was the most I'd heard from him, and all of it was said in an almost embarrassed murmur, almost as if he were talking to himself. My mind spun with the information he'd just given me and what he'd just pressed into my hand. It burned but I didn't dare look away from him. He'd known I was watching him this whole time and he still let his guard down and let me see his sadness? My heart pounded at the thought and I gaped at him, nothing coming out of my mouth. He looked up right then and when he saw my mouth hanging open, he ducked his head, one side of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

I immediately shut my mouth with an audible click and cleared my throat, desperately hoping the blush I felt in my cheeks would fade. We stood there in awkward silence before he took a deep breath and looked back up at me. I barely managed to stifle my gasp at the way he was staring at me. Was he always this intense? I almost preferred the times when we didn't meet eyes at all! "Maybe someday I'll take you up on your offer," he said quietly, making me catch my breath.

"Oh…Okay," I said stupidly, and he took a deep breath and broke our eye contact.

"Then…I'll see you next week," he said.

"Yea," I said faintly, and he smiled and turned around, walking toward the front door with my eyes tracking him helplessly. He reached the door and I waited for him to go out as always, but he paused and turned around again, his eyes alight with that same warmth I'd seen earlier.

"Oh, and sorry for laughing at you, but… You're really cute when you're all flustered," he said. Immediately, I felt my face flame and dropped my eyes. I peeked up from under my eyelashes and saw his lips quirk up in that lopsided smile again before he turned around, walking out of the store quickly. I watched him pull his hood over his head and open his skittles, pouring some into his mouth as he walked away and left me with a pounding heart and wide eyes. I watched him until he turned the corner and then sunk down onto my stool on weak legs, letting out a shaky breath and feeling completely worn. I just sat there staring into space, remembering his intense gaze and him saying my name and the feeling of his skin on mine.

It was a long while before I remembered the paper in my hands and I scrambled to look at it, my brows furrowing in confusion. It was a badly wrinkled, folded up skittles paper. I unfolded it and noticed the flavor. Smoothie. But more than that, I noticed the words written in permanent marker on the front, and they made my entire day.

**_Thanks for noticing._**

**_-EC_**

* * *

**Hmmm... Seems Edward's changed his tune a little. Wonder why?**

**Would love to hear from you.**

**Thanks for reading. See ya next week.- Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. It obviously would have taken way longer to write if it was.**

**Alright, here's chapter 5! Let's see what Bella is up to. I think you'll like the ending...**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"Hey, Ali?" I said that Saturday as we sat at the only diner in town. It was generic, the walls wooden panels and the booths red. There was a counter near the front where workers came to eat lunch and chat with the cook. I remembered coming here every Sunday as a family and eating and talking about our week; it had been something simple, but it made me happy. Even when I'd had to help watch after Will and Sarah, just feeling close to my family was enough for me. Now, I came here every Saturday to eat lunch with Alice since our widowed neighbor, Mrs. Cope, agreed to watch after the kids for a few hours in exchange for me cleaning her house.

"Hmmm?" she said absently, typing out a message on her screen. I was amazed at how fast her fingers flew across the keypad; even when I'd had a phone, I couldn't type that fast. My clumsiness ruled that out completely. As it was, the small prepaid phone I had now didn't have a keyboard and ran on minutes, so I rarely sent texts and usually only used it for emergencies.

"I'm gonna go jump off a cliff tomorrow," I said casually.

"Hmmm…Really? That's nice." I sat back in my seat and huffed. Tapping my foot on the ground, I leaned forward and plucked the phone from her fingers. "Bella!" she said, her gray eyes widening as she looked up and reached for the phone.

"I just told you I was going to jump off a cliff and you said it was nice," I accused her. "You haven't been paying attention this whole time!"

"Sorry! I promise I'll pay attention! Give it back!" she said, trying to reach the phone. I arched an eyebrow as I evaded her fingers and read the text message.

"I can't wait to see that… What's he talking about? And who's Jasper?" She narrowed her eyes at me but sat back with a huff, much like I'd done earlier.

"Just some guy from school," she mumbled. I arched both eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Give me back my phone and I'll tell you." I eyed her suspiciously for a moment before handing it over.

"Now, spill."

"Wellll," she said, straightening up in the booth and batting her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes. She loved to be dramatic when she was going to reveal something.

I let her build the silence before I said, "Welllll, what?"

"Oh, Bella! He's my dream guy!" she said, bouncing in her seat excitedly, obviously not able to contain her happiness any longer. "He moved here not long ago from Texas, and he has an accent, and he's such a gentleman! Anyway, he's in my history class… You know how bad I am at history. So anyway, we got paired together for a project, and the rest was, well…history! We're supposed to be going to a party at Newton's tonight, and he wants me to watch him at the baseball game on Friday. I told him I would wear a jersey with his number on it, and then he sent that message back. And I think… I think he's going to ask me out. I can't wait!" she squealed, practically vibrating with excitement.

"What's he look like?" I asked, trying not to laugh at her exuberance.

"Oh, he's got this kind of longish, wavy blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes. And he's really tall, and he plays baseball so he's well-built, and he's just… he's perfect. Wait, I have a picture!" She fiddled around on her phone before she leaned across the table, shoving the screen under my face.

I looked at the picture; he was really handsome, tall and slimly toned, and he was dressed in a tight baseball shirt marked with red clay, looking off to the side and laughing at something.

"Cute, right?" she asked, and I nodded. Alice squealed and then pulled the phone back toward her, gazing at his picture. "I'm going to marry him someday, I can just see it," she said with a dreamy sigh, her big gray eyes staring off somewhere far into the distance.

"That's so great, Alice. I'm so happy for you!" I said genuinely, reaching out and squeezing her hand. And I really was. But I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Things like projects and games and parties… they seemed so distant. Ever since I'd had to drop out of school, those things had become as if they never existed. And as far as boys went… all I had was Mystery Man, and I hardly knew where I stood with him. He'd said I was cute, but maybe he said that to all the girls. I'd looked at myself in the mirror after he left and just saw Bella- same plain brown hair and eyes, same small face and small frame. Same too-thin nose and too-wide lips, same too-pale skin. I wasn't cute like Alice; I wasn't anything special at all.

"You should get a boyfriend," she said after a moment, smiling at me. I smiled back; that was just like Alice. When she was happy, she wanted everyone to be happy like she was.

"Me, a boyfriend? Yeah right, Alice," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"No, seriously! You're really pretty- Yes, you are- and nice! I could set you up with someone from school…"

"And what would we do together? I have no idea what goes on at school and I'm sure he wouldn't find a conversation about babies and budgeting stimulating. Though he might like that I now know all the different kinds of beer and where to get them the cheapest." I said dryly.

Alice rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated huff. "You sell yourself so short, Bella."

"And anyway," I continued as if she hadn't talked. "There's no one in this town that interests me."

"There's got to be someone!" When I didn't answer, she narrowed her eyes and stared at me. I looked away and bit my lip, and she jumped and clapped her hands once.

"Aha! There is someone! I knew it!"

"No there isn't," I said feebly, and she glared at me, leaning forward and crossing her arms.

"Come on, Bella. We've been best friends for twelve years. I know when you're lying. You have the same tell every single time, and besides you suck at lying." This was true. When I didn't answer, she said, "There is someone you're interested in, isn't there?"

I debated telling her. On the one hand, I wanted to keep Mystery Man, or EC as I now called him, to myself. On the other hand, I wanted to talk about him with someone. Biting my lip, I opened my mouth to tell her.

"Well…There's this guy…"

Right then, the door opened and a group of teenagers walked in. Right away, I recognized them as Jessica Stanley, the school gossip, Tyler Crowley, her black jockey boyfriend, and Ben and Angela, a smart Japanese couple who'd been together since middle school. They were loud as they chattered and made their way to their seats, and Angela scanned the restaurant before her eyes landed on our table. Her face brightened and she leaned over and whispered something to Ben, who looked over at us and nodded. She squeezed his arm before she got up and came over to our table.

"Hi guys," she said, pushing her glasses up on her nose. Her dark brown eyes were friendly and her equally dark hair was shiny. She was dressed simply, but fashionably, just like Alice, and I suddenly felt out of place in my plain blue t-shirt and jeans with my chucks.

"Hi," I said shortly.

"Hi Ang!" Alice said happily, and Angela smiled at me tentatively before turning to Alice and striking up a conversation about the party.

Angela and I had been good friends in school- we were both quiet, smart, and somewhat shy. We always worked together on our projects and even had gone out together and slept over each other's houses a few times. But after I'd had to drop out, that had changed. I could remember everyone whispering and pointing, staring at me with pitying looks, and she'd been one of them. I had waited for her and expected her to come see me, to at least call and see how I was doing, but she never had. I saw her a few weeks later in the grocery store when I was buying snacks for Will and Sarah and when I said hi, she had looked at me but hadn't said a word, turning her back to me and walking off with her parents. We hadn't talked since.

I sighed as they talked on, stirring my strawberry smoothie, and frowned at it as if it was its fault. It was times like this that I was reminded of the difference between me and everyone else. I felt more and more uneasy and invisible as their conversation turned over to school and who was going to be at the party. Five minutes later, I couldn't take it anymore.

I pushed my smoothie away as my appetite had left a few minutes ago and stood up, picking up my purse. "I'm gonna go ahead and go. I just remembered I've gotta help mom with something," I said, not making eye contact with either of them.

"But, Bella-" Alice began.

"Sorry," I said, standing up and grabbing my purse, avoiding their eyes. I didn't want anyone to see how hurt I felt on my face. I was always told my face was like an open book. And I most definitely didn't want to see pity. "I have to go. It was nice to see you, Angela. I'll call you later, Ali." Without waiting for a response, I left the diner quickly, angrily wiping away the tear that had made its way down my cheek as I turned the corner.

I was so lost in my own misery that I didn't see the person until it was too late. I knocked into him with a loud smack and cried out as all of my breath left me in a whoosh. I felt my face burn with humiliation as I began falling to the ground, but the impact I was expecting never came. Instead, two large hands held me tightly and straightened me.

"I am so sorry!" I gasped out, not looking at the person as I began to back up, more tears burning my eyes. The last thing I wanted was some stranger, or worse, someone who knew me in this small town, to see me crying. I tried to step away, but the hold on my arms tightened.

"Bella?" the voice said tentatively, and it was that same tone that managed to get under my skin every single time, like silk and gravel rolled into one. I looked up to see messy bronze hair and furrowed brows, over concerned, bright green eyes. I blinked up at him in surprise, frozen.

"EC?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! My computer cut off while I was in the middle of finishing up the outline for this… needless to say, I've had to scramble to remember it all and get my mojo back for it. But, here it is! I'll update more often now that I'm somewhat back on track.**

**Also, I have started another story called the Extra Mile! It's got Doucheward and a geeky Bella in it, and is about six chapters in if you'd like to take a look at it. It's on my profile. J**

**Please let me know what you thought! I'd love to hear from you.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
